


Like a crane machine, how many tries does it take before something good happens?!

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: And it isn't what Homura expects every now and then, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Madoka dies many MANY ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: Madoka's first wish was to save a cat. She didn't deserve what happened afterwards, she didn't deserve to die hideously every time.Homura will keep recycling each timeline til something good happens for Madoka, until then, she will face the consequences of her selfish wish.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 7





	1. Small Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Ways to Kill a Kaname](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788266) by [MedukaKonami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKonami/pseuds/MedukaKonami). 
  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176055) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



Homura woke up with a start with her heart racing, trying to hold back the tears of what she witnessed not too long ago. She held her chest to keep it steady, holding her head that is also pounding. She mumbles to herself as she looked at the empty room of hers, becoming solemn of the fact she failed once over but a faint smile creeps as she climbed out of bed to stand confidently, "I promise you, Madoka, I will never let you become a magical girl again." she states as if a mantra.

* * *

6

Madoka followed a voice in her head, wondering who this soft voice associated with. Once she walked pass the highway bridge and pass the stores that laid out in the city, she turned to the corner to meet a doll-like creature, yet it's tail waves softly and it's red eyes glare intensely. "Uh, were you the one calling out to me?" Madoka asked, sheepishly, unsure how she got herself here, looking back to see if there was anyone else, which to her surprise the soft animal sits comfortably alone.

The white furball tilt it's head, "Yes, I was the one to call you because you seem like a potential candidate," a low hum as it spoke and it's gaze not leaving Madoka's side, "you hold something powerful and it would be great if we can put it to use." it continued to babble nonsense, yet its gaze goes unprovoked.

The pink hair schoolgirl grew uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact, twisting her head around to look at the walls and ground of this what seems to be a quiet alley, "A potential candidate to what, exactly?" she tried to laugh herself silly, but scratched the side of her face anxiously, always wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"It's simple really. You carry the power to be a magical girl, but you might not believe me just by hearing it, right?" he hums, his tail now swaying without a beat, rhyme, nor reason, cocking his head to the side as Madoka eyes him to listen, "It may seem complicated for you to wrap your head around but just put your emotions aside and think on it, there is a veteran in town that can explain this better than I can-" interrupted he was knocked off his position as a rock was thrown towards him, surprising Madoka with the light thud of the animal's body and thunk of the rock as it clatters on the ground.

"Madoka! Don't listen to him!" A voice calls out for the frightened schoolgirl, swinging her head to meet her eyes upon that familiar voice only to meet the transfer student, Akemi Homura, who is crouched over with her palms on her knees wheezing profusely.

Madoka shook her head as her pigtails swayed with her, taking a step back in confusion and fear, "Akemi-san, why did you throw a rock?!" she asks, but her knees were trembling. Homura noticed and immediately felt bad for being the cause of this poor girl's fright, collecting her composure with a push of her glasses and stepping forward to grab onto Madoka's tender hands.

"That thing," Homura states with full authority as she glances at Kyubey, helpless on the ground but glancing at her with his mocking expression, "don't you dare listen to him. Whatever he says, it's not worth it, please trust me," Homura pleads earnestly, tightening her grip on Madoka's hand that seems to be losing its tremble as the shorter breathed in, and nodded slowly.

"O-Ok Akemi-san, I believe you so I'll try not to," her reply was that of uncertainty, but Homura didn't notice as the words were enough for her, her glasses shifting on her face to fit her smile as she felt like she got her message through her classmate. Maybe then Madoka's fate could be changed for the better.

* * *

Of course, Kyubey didn't back down. He showed Madoka to Mami Tomoe-san, piquing Madoka's interest in becoming a magical girl and staying by the blonde senior's side. It seems that politely begging wasn't enough to refrain the small girl's desire.

Walpurgis Night appeared, and as simple as that, Homura had to chase the pink Puella Magi in the trenches whose body was convulsing painfully which damaged Homura just by watching.

Homura drove herself to hold on Madoka's body, shaking her head continuously at how this wasn't supposed to happen _again._ Maybe she needs a stronger impression next time around. Maybe she should convince Madoka through another way. Maybe, if there is some god, it would listen to Homura and change this kind soul's fortune. Madoka sputtered, spit and blood dripping from her mouth as she held her soul gem that is clouded with agony as she smiles halfheartedly, "I should have listened to you and not Kyubey, I'm sorry," she whispered, a bitter tone but sweet all the same.

The time traveller wrapped her hands around Madoka's own, rage and grief welling up as she screams at her injured friend, "Why? Why didn't you?!" she cried out, demanding an answer.

Madoka head grew heavy as she held it back and stared into the clear sky, a frail grin on her face that it may be the last thing she'll see, "It's like being tempted by the devil, he made me believe I could be more..." her voice becoming lull of the pain and her facials becoming soft, accepting what will happen next.

Homura shook her head furiously, putting her palm under the back of Madoka's skull to carry her head towards the grieving girl's chest, cradling the innocent being as closely towards her as possible, "But why..? You were enough to me," her voice hitched as she tried to keep the girl from leaving her again.

But she just laughed, her hands weakly raising to hold onto the remaining Puella Magi's forearm as she tried to feel the other's warmth, her eyes closing softly, "Do you want to know what my childish wish was?" she felt Homura head nod, her body shaking from the action as Madoka just tiredly smiles, "I wanted to make sure no more magical girls would fight witches alone, but..." she buried her face into Homura's chest, breathing in her scent which causes the other to flush, "In the end, they're gone and I'm going to join them. I couldn't do anything to stop it either, maybe I was too hopeful," Homura tensed by Madoka's self deprecative tone, causing her to move her hands to cusp Madoka's cheeks to stare into her rose-tint eyes.

"It's fine, please don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault at all, it's that damn Kyubey's fault!" Homura tried to reassure the other but Madoka just gave a half chuckle, raising her hand to hold the other's face as her red eyes begin to lose the light that was once there.

"I know, don't worry, I'm just one of the luckier ones," she gives a faint smile, looking up at Homura's confused face, "because at least I'm not dying alone, because you're here with me," she mumbles the last part but it was there that Homura knew that Madoka was thankful with her whole being, giving Homura enough confidence to keep holding this fallen angel and know that she's doing something right, "thank you, Homura-chan, you truly are my dearest friend..." Homura nodded softly as she held onto Madoka's hand resting on her cheek as she felt the warmth leave, the hand growing heavy as her head rolls and this time, Madoka looked peaceful than Homura thought was possible from death.

Crack. The sickening crack as Homura flinches to watch the soul gem rested by Madoka's side break way for a witch to appear, causing her throat to constrict by the sight.

"Are you going to fight the witch? I want you to know, that isn't Madoka and never will be, even if her soul rests in it," a voice sent shivers down Homura's spine as she turns to look at Kyubey, who seems to be taking an interest in the melodramatic soap opera, "maybe you can join her, it would do us both good if you take up the offer instead of keeping your sentiments on that husk, right?" his voice held disregard for the death of the girl, but if one strains their ear enough it's almost like Kyubey held enthusiasm on the topic.

The sky cracked and the gem continued to grieve, but Homura stood up slowly and spat on where Kyubey was sitting, wiping her mouth clean with her right arm, "No thanks, I think I'm needed somewhere else."

Kyubey wiped his head but glared at the other, "What do you mean-?" he asks, but time freezes right before the gem explodes to unleash Madoka's form.

The hammerspace began to tick as it rewinds, but a smile is left on Homura's face as she's given newfound confidence. This is the sixth repeat, and it seems that she's getting a hang of it, though the outcome happened to be the same. As long as Madoka continues to have faith in her, somewhere, somehow, she's going to find a way to keep Madoka's promise and her own.

Hopefully, she fixes this by under a hundred loops.


	2. Motherly Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homura tried to be assertive this time around, it seems Mami beat her to it.

7

Kyubey called for Madoka and Sayaka on the school's rooftop for a contract between the two to become Magi Puellas and to defeat witches.

Homura ran up the stairs, tapping on her hammerspace to stop time before the girls could notice her and she kicked Kyubey squared in the face off the rooftop, tapping on it once more to resume time, the ticks click as she turns around in panic as she waves her hand, "Don't become a magical girl and don't listen to him, got it?!" she tries to be more assertive, hoping this would work better than the last time. Madoka and Sayaka were taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance out of thin air though, taking on their stance.

"W-what the hell? Aren't you the transfer student?" Sayaka stumbles on her sentence but clenches her fist as she glares at the girl. Homura frantically waves her hand, adjusting her glasses and braided hair as she catches her breath.

"Please hear me out-" she tries to explain further but instead a loud bang went off, with a stray bullet hurling towards Homura's direction as she instinctively dodges it, looking up to see whomever it could have been from only to fall to her side as her leg is caught. Immediately looking down, a yellow ribbon ties itself onto Homura's ankle tightly, almost willing to amputate her limb as Homura grows into a panic.

Madoka took a step to the side and yells, "What's going on here?!" only for Sayaka to turn her head and point at the direction where the bullet came from, her finger jammed in the air where the architect of the rooftop stood tall. In a blink of an eye, a yellow haze glides from the structure and lands miraculously by the three girls, twisting her arm to pull out a musket from thin air pointing it right into Homura's temple.

"Why did you toss Kyubey off the roof?" the gold drill-locks demanded, the cold barrel pressed against Homura's side as the yellow lace tugs to keep her on the ground, leaving Homura stressed that this isn't what she intended to happen.

Madoka rushed in to grab Mami by her arm and try to tug her, "T-Tomoe-san! There has to be a reason why she did that, so please please put that away!" she cried out, tugging onto Mami to come to her senses.

Mami blinked, realizing what kind of example she's giving towards her underclassmen, her hands trembling from the weight of both musket and awareness then tossed it to the side as it disappeared with magic. Homura gasped for air, pressing her palm on the side of her head as she winces at what could have happened if Mami continued as she pleased.

Sayaka shook her fists as she took a step forward as she glares at the other girls, in disbelief and confusion, "Mami, what was that?! You stepped over the line just now!" she huffed, though her gaze didn't leave from the helpless transfer student on the ground.

The senior cowered at Sayaka's comment and looked off, guilty of what had transpired, "I-I'm sorry, she surprised me when she appeared out of nowhere and caused Kyubey to disappear... I thought she was going to hurt you two if I didn't step up!" she tried to justify her action, though grits her teeth knowing that it doesn't right her wrongs just then.

Madoka breathed in and out, trying to stay calm as she's glad that Mami removed the musket, but looked up at her senior with confusion, "B-But, Akemi-san's a magical girl too, right? Why would she try to harm us?" she asked, deeply upset with what it could mean.

Sayaka walked over to Homura, who seems docile though shaken up, causing Sayaka to sigh in pity as she tries to untie Mami's ribbon only for Mami to unravel it herself. Sayaka carried her classmate as Homura wrapped her arm around the other's shoulder as Homura tries to steady her legs that had given out from the fact that out of anyone, Mami, _her past mentor,_ had dared to wield a gun towards her head.

Mami straightened up, tapping on her chest as her magical attire becomes one of the school's uniforms, twists her body towards the two girls as she straightens her head up yet her words came out hesitant, "Madoka, Sayaka, I know you two mean well but not all magical girls are good and fight witches. Some leave humans astray to be eaten by familiars and go after the grief seeds. Some even oppose other users out of the selfish need for survival." her jaws clench as if she's recalling something or someone she knew.

"Why would anyone do that?! Kyubey says he checks for potential candidates, doesn't he? Wouldn't he know something like this-" Sayaka questions the older's knowledge only to be stopped by Kyubey hopping over to them as he comfortably sits by, his gaze never faltering from the moment.

Homura glared at him for bothering to return. Kyubey wagged his tail energetically as his soft and emotionless voice speaks up, "Sorry, it took me a while to get back here." before Madoka could ask what that meant he continued, "Yes, I collect potential candidates but the problem is that I do not understand the human value and what is exactly morally acceptable and not. So, I give every girl a chance whatever their circumstance maybe, though I hope that you don't hate me for that. Most magical girls prefer to work separately, after all, so not all is lost in the process," Kyubey explains his predicament, but his eyes never left Homura as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

The three kept asking questions towards Kyubey, each other, and their desires, if becoming a Magi Puella is worth it. Sayaka seems to fair that it is an even trade no matter what, whereas Madoka seems even more hesitant now. This was a good sign, Homura though, stay hesitant and stay average. Once they all shared their views, Kyubey spoke of the elephant in the room as he never left his eyes off Homura, the _anomaly_ amongst the girls. Mami glared at her and grabbed her by her collar, her yellow eyes seething as if wanting to penetrate through the back of the cowering girl's skull, "Just what exactly do you want?" she asked, her voice cool but stern.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone..." Her response meek, but what she knew and said held no value between the girls and the monster.

* * *

Shortly after they all departed, Sayaka became a magical girl to testify both Mami and Kyubey, proving that the only reason she wanted to be a magical girl is that SHE is doing it for the good of people, and that would be all. Madoka joined when Sayaka wouldn't stop pestering her to join Sayaka's ridiculous ideology, and with the pressure, Madoka submits herself to the gruelling task of fighting witches and protecting people. It didn't last. How undeserving of humanity before her eyes caused the blue girl to second guess her decision, her wish, and how much she regretted thinking such a thing, wondering why Mami would keep putting up with this. But she continued for the one thing she fought for: her unrequited love, and when that failed her, Madoka's words stopped becoming comfort as she matured from being a magical girl to Oktavia.

Mami freaked out. No one told her that she would ever have to put up with this! Fighting her very own underclassmen, her peer, who turned into the witch that Mami has sworn she has to kill to protect a dozen, caused her to spiral in hopelessness. Is this their fate? Were all the other witches like Sayaka? A magical girl that couldn't be saved because of this _awful system_ the universe has interpreted as acceptable? Madoka cried as she fought alongside her senior, the two yelling as anxiety rise in their voice when their cries refuse to be heard, Oktavia launching her familiars at her frightful friends.

A stray spear threw itself towards the nightmare-inducing monster, only for it to rattle into a chain-like whip as a red hair girl hurls herself over Madoka and Mami as she smirks, Pocky held at the edge of her lips as she cooly fights the creature. Her chained barriers helped to slow down the familiars that Oktavia was hurling at them, causing Mami to wisen up that there isn't anything left to do but to join the mysterious girl and vanquish this witch, like how she's always done. Madoka tried to stop the two to slow down, still hopeful that somewhere her friend is in there, but Mami and the girl would snap at her and kept hurling bullets and chains to lock the monster down who is laughing in pain.

Once the fight was over, the ruby warrior turned to look at the two, huffing but exhilarated nonetheless as she crouched on the ground and found a Grief Seed, "Finder's keepers, isn't that right, Mami Tomoe?" she laughs to herself, only for Mami to collapse on her knees as she couldn't unforeseen what had happened.

She whipped her arm out and appear a rifle, aiming it towards Madoka's chest as she held an apologetic face, "If that's what we're going to turn into, we should get out of it as quickly as possible," she murmurs, her eyes with insanity as her hands shake, Madoka jumped back and before she could protest chains grab ahold of Mami's torso and tugged roughly across the ground, a yank from the long-haired girl as she looked bewildered of the other's actions.

"Get a grip! Do you know what the hell you're doing?! I didn't leave Kazamino to watch you do something stupid," the burgundy girl yelled in exasperation, Mami only glared at the girl as she shook uncontrollably.

"Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Mami roared with her lungs, both the girl and Madoka is taken aback with how the golden veteran is reacting, "You are the last person I want to hear this from, Kyouko! We are both selfish to want to live but look at what we are, our lives mean _nothing_ if we turn into THAT!" She rolled her head back and now tears trickle down her face, her brows arch as she bit her lips that threaten to bleed out, Kyouko was about to speak up only for Mami to shut her eyes and aim the musket towards her soul gem with a click, a heavy blow, and an unyielding collapse towards the ground as her eyes escape the life she had, causing both Madoka and Kyouko to scream in utter chaos.

Homura kept note from the background of what happened, mumbling to herself idly.

* * *

Walpurgis Night came per usual.

Kyouko joined to fight alongside Madoka due to the fact the young middle schooler lost both mentor and friend, causing Kyouko to pity her. Of course, Kyouko didn't last long. She held a wide grin, holding a thumbs up towards the archer, as she rolled her head back with a toothy grin, "You know Madoka, you are such a good girl, you could stand to be a little more selfish though," with a wholehearted cackle as she leapt right into the witch tossing her gem outward and striking it with her spear, a scream escapes Madoka as she watches, and a rumble of explosions appear as Kyouko sacrifices herself for Madoka's sake. _What an idiot_. The Witch took the blow and seem to have slowed immensely, allowing Madoka to crouch, shaken up, as she raised her arm to adjust her bow and arrow, wiping her eyes periodically from the build-up of tears and dust as she tries to aim at the Walpurgis creature yet each time she hesitates the more she became a coward.

Homura stepped in eventually, walking towards Madoka from behind as she grabbed her shoulder, the archer whipping her head to meet the last living magical girl as Homura gently usher a smile, causing the young girl to shoot her arrow and turn to hug Homura tightly, letting her tears escape as she wipes it on Homura's shoulder. The Witch screamed as the arrow hit its distorted body, but it's laughter amplified as it slowly swayed across the sky.

Homura twirled Madoka's pink hair between her fingertips as the poor child-- that's right, Madoka is only a kid-- shook into the anomaly's body, "Why?! Why didn't you step up and try to help them?!" Madoka screamed at the other.

Surprised, she let the pink locks go as she rests her palm on Madoka's back, unsure how to respond, "No one believed me, of course, so there wasn't much I could do so I watched-" She explained, but Madoka began to shake her head and yank Homura's hands off her, only to sink her petite fingers into Homura's arms as tear lines fill her cheeks and her brows furrow in agitation.

"You could have tried harder! We needed you and you weren't there!" Madoka shrieked, "Akemi-san, I don't know what you were doing in the shadows but I noticed you! Why?! Why didn't you do or say anything?!?"

Homura flinched as her body became stifled, raising her hand to brush Madoka's bangs out of her face as her red eyes a piercing eternity. This time around, Homura just wanted to see how the other's would react so she could prepare for the next loop, but the fact she didn't get close enough to Madoka for her to call her by her name... worse, Madoka even blaming her, it was more than she could bear. "Madoka," she murmured as the winds began to pick up and the horrid songs of the witch flew over their heads, her amethyst glare affix on the girl in front of her "What was your wish to become a magical girl?" she asked, curious.

Madoka's shoulder stiffened, her eyes watering again as she sniffed, trying to recall what her wish was this time around, "I-I wanted... I just wanted to be strong and stand up to what is right, like Mami and Sayaka!" she was quaking as she recalled the former girls who no longer are here, Homura nodded as she took a mental note. That's a different wish this time, but it's the same outcome nonetheless. "But it doesn't matter anymore! This doesn't matter and it wasn't worth the other's losing their lives over! Everyone died and I just stood and watched them, I'm such a good for nothing, aren't I?!" now her blame was shifted on herself.

Homura winced as she noticed how Madoka's once soft hands are sinking itself into her arms, but she tried to hide her displeasure to comfort the other. The taller raised her hand to rub the tears off Madoka's face with her thumb as she forced a smile, "Don't say that. You did what you could for them. Come on, Madoka-chan, if you want to destroy that thing would you be fine if it's with me?" she asked, though she already knew the response.

The shorter throat hitch and gave a throaty chuckle as she placed her head into Homura's palm as she nods, "P-Please, I don't think I can do anything alone right now, not ever... please, Akemi-san," her voice a pale whimper.

Homura smile as she also nods, leaning close for their foreheads to touch as the buildings around them continues to be destroyed as they stood there with their sentiments, "Don't worry, Madoka... no matter what, you'll never be alone." this is the promise she has been keeping for a while now, and it still held.

Madoka, as usual, raised her bow and pulled back her arrow towards the witch and launched tenfolds. Homura, on the other hand, hopped about tossing handmade explosives every which way to slow down the witch so Madoka could better aim, and like many previous timelines, Madoka controlled herself and singlehandedly destroy the witch, which Homura is always amazed that she could do each time.

As the witch collapsed, so too did Madoka and Homura.

As Homura attempted to gather her strength, the veteran ( at this point ) got up and hobbled, looking into the sky that will disappear at any moment. She loosely turned to look for Madoka, who's breathing is ragged and pained, but her soft doe eyes fixated on the mysterious Magi Puella before her. Homura smiled as she hunched over, combing through the powerful petite girl under her as they both laugh clumsily.

Once Madoka couldn't laugh anymore as the pain rang her innards, Homura then just held the girl close, "I'll go back in time," Homura spoke up, though her voice cracked trying to, "I'll go back and try harder. I will try to protect Tomoe-san, Miki-san, and even Kyouko-san, ok? I'll try and try to be able to make you happy as best as I can," Homura utter sweet nothing, but her heart twinged at the fact, in the end, she just wanted Madoka to be the one safe instead. The pink-haired girl reached out her weak palm to hold Homura's hand, their fingers interlocking as she gives a faint chuckle, the one that Homura has grown accustomed to that still wench her chest.

"So... you can reset this?" Madoka whispered though she lacked surprise.

Homura paused before nodding gently, "I'll do better by then," her voice of apology, her hand tightening around Madoka's, "Mami surprised me, so in the future, I'll take note and watch out for her..." Madoka nodded, though turning her gaze off into the ruins of the city.

"Before you go back, stay here a little," Madoka requested, "I don't think I will rest easy if you leave me here now," she forced a laugh, feeling awkward of her request. Homura nods nonetheless, adjusting Madoka's head onto her lap as she unties Madoka's ribbon to play with her pink hair, the other smiling calmly as they give into Homura's touch and presence, "Thank you, Akemi-"

"Homura," the black hair magi interjected, "It's Homura. I know we weren't close this time, but please, it makes me sad if you talk like we're strangers." 

Madoka bit her lip, unsure how to respond since Homura _was_ a stranger to her, but it didn't matter in the end, "Ok, Homura." she gives in, "Thank you. I'm happy to have met someone like you."

They stayed like that til Madoka drawn her last breath, and her soul gem threatened to crack all over. Homura held her tongue as she pulled out a gun from her shield and blew it into a million bits, holding her throat to mask this isn't like murdering Madoka, but of saving her. Because Homura is going to continue to try to save her until there is no other way.

"Again with the sentiments? She could have unleashed to be such a powerful witch," Kyubey taunts as he hopped up from the ruins which Homura aims her gun towards him without second thoughts. "She could have wiped out this universe in a matter of days, then I wouldn't make any more contracts. That's why you're against me, isn't it? You're worried about the suffering of other girls so badly?" his tail twitch.

"Shut up, I don't care about anyone else unless it's Madoka, and if it's only her then I'll do anything to stop her from becoming a magical girl," Homura says coldly, finally pulling the trigger.

Loop 7, how many does it take to lose track?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the Manga and only the anime and movies please don't sue me!


End file.
